Getting Drunk Can Be Good
by Princesspepper
Summary: SET IN HPCOF UNIVERSE! After a wild party hosted by Ravenclaw in the end of his seventh year, Gabe finds himself wandering around the school with a very unlikely person. What will become of this newly forged friendship? SLASH.


Title: Getting Drunk Can Be Good…

Author: Princesspepper

Rating: R

Pairing: Gabe/Parker (and Harry/Draco)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They are either the property of JK Rowling, or of the lovely and talented Reyn.

Warnings: SET IN THE HPCOF UNIVERSE! If you did not read Ahja Reyn's "Harry Potter and the Children of the Future," this will make absolutely NO sense to you. Somewhat PWP, slash, OOC I'm sure (as they are not my characters). Not much else, I was too lazy to write smut. Snogging, I guess?

Summary: After a wild party hosted by Ravenclaw in the end of his seventh year, Gabe finds himself wandering around the school with a very unlikely person. What will become of this newly-forged friendship? SLASH.

(A/N): Okay, as it says up there, this takes place in the Harry Potter and the Children of the Future universe. I entered this in a oneshot fanfiction contest for that story (through the yahoo group), and won second place, thankyouverymuch. Well, if you'd like to read this even if you didn't read HPCOF, here's what you have to know: Gabe is Harry and Draco's son, and is a lot like Harry, Parker is someone else's son (I don't think we know…) and he's a lot like Draco. Mack is Ron and Hermione's son, Rama is Lupin's son, Lief is also Harry and Draco's son. Oh, and Harry's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Okay, again, I suggest you read HPCOF if you haven't already, because not only will this make a lot more sense, but it also happens to be an excellent story.

**

* * *

**

**(Getting Drunk CAN Be Good…)**

Gabriel Malfoy-Potter was drunk off his face, and that was all he knew at the moment. In fact, he was so drunk that he could hardly remember that he _was _ Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. The room seemed to sway and twist around him as he giggled; leaning against a random body that he thought would be steady enough to hold him up. Unfortunately, he was sadly mistaken, and the two of them tumbled to the floor on top of each other, with their limbs tangled together hopelessly.

The person Gabe landed on groaned under his breath.

"Whassamatter?" Gabe mumbled, propping himself up on one of his elbows, but not making an attempt to move any other part of his body off of the other young man.

"Your knee's in my stomach," the boy slurred. Gabe giggled apologetically, rolling off of the other boy. However, his vision was so blurred from the alcohol he had consumed that he couldn't make out the other's face.

Gabe took a moment to look around him—the remnants of the inter-house party that Ravenclaw had hosted were scattered about the room they were in. Many of the guests had already left, leaving only Gabe, Rama, Mack, and students from other houses that Gabe didn't recognize at the moment.

As it turned out, the boy that Gabe had fallen on was just as drunk as Gabe himself, for he hadn't moved since Gabe got off of him.

Gabe made an attempt to sit up, impatiently brushing locks of blond-tipped black hair out of his eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow, facing the other boy, and attempted to get his eyes to focus on him. Unfortunately, the face was turned away from Gabe, so all he could see was the back of his head, with brown hair all over the place.

He leaned over the other boy so that his mouth was almost brushing the other's ear. "Are you okay?" he said slowly, as clearly as he could in his current state.

"Meh," the boy mumbled, turning his head and squinting his eyes, trying to get Gabe's features into focus. Gabe did the same thing, but it really wasn't easy. The lights were very dim, and he was still quite smashed. Eventually, they both gave up. They were too drunk to care, after all.

"Sorry for knocking you over," Gabe mumbled apologetically. "Would you like me to help you up?" he finished, now getting to his feet unsteadily.

"Mm, sure," the boy said, trying to sit up and failing miserably. Gabe outstretched one of his hands, extending it towards the brown-haired boy beneath him. The boy took it graciously, and tugged on Gabe's hand as he was heaved to his feet.

As soon as they were both standing, the other boy began to get unsteady on his feet once again. Gabe grabbed his arm right before he fell and tried to steady him. Eventually, they just leant against one another, which worked as they were about the same size.

"I need to get to a bed," Gabe groaned impatiently, "I need to sleep!"

"Mm, me too, but I've got to go downstairs, and I'll fall if I do _that_," the other boy muttered into Gabe's neck, for his chin was resting on his shoulder.

"I've got to go to the _seventh floor_, " Gabe complained, "and I'll probably pass out on the stair case if I do _that_."

"Maybe I should come with you. You know, to make sure you don't pass out." The boy said.

"But, you're in another house," Gabe said slowly. He moved his head back a bit to try and get a glimpse of the boy's robes. His vision was getting steadily blurrier, but he could make out a large patch of green on the left side of the boy's chest.

"So what? Lessgo."

They began making their way through the corridor, trying not to make a lot of noise but failing miserably. Every time one of them tripped, the other one would catch them and then start giggling madly. It was really quite funny, but this was no time to go into hysterics. One never knows when the caretaker will pop out of nowhere.

They soon reached the Entrance Hall. They had no idea how they got there, for they were aiming for a staircase of some sort—apparently alcohol impairs one's directional abilities.

Gabe put a halt to his walking as they reached the Entrance Hall, and the other boy promptly smashed into him. "What'd you stop for?" he muttered, slinging an arm over Gabe's shoulder.

"You're in Slytherin." It was a statement, not a question.

The boy was silent for a few seconds, apparently thinking. "Yes." He said finally, plucking at the material on his chest. "So?"

The next thing that happened occurred so fast that Gabe was barely able to register the fact that the other boy was getting closer to him. Less than a second went by, and Gabe's lips were being pressed up against another pair. Another, very warm, pair. Gabe moaned and pressed himself closer to the other boy, staggering slightly as his weight shifted from one foot to the other. He felt the other's tongue teasing his lips, silently asking him to part them. And he did. And a moment later, a warm tongue was invading his mouth, exploring the areas behind his teeth and at the roof of his mouth. The feeling was intoxicating; even more so than the alcohol he had drank earlier. And it tasted so much better.

When the two broke apart, Gabe felt his head rapidly clearing, and his vision rapidly coming back into focus. He didn't know weather to be thankful or upset that he had the forethought to take a potion that was supposed to make him sober up more quickly earlier that night, for when he looked at his companion this time, he was able to figure out who it was.

"Parker!" Gabe shouted in surprise, taking a few steps backward and blinking rapidly, as if closing his eyes and opening them again would make the person in front of him change to someone else.

"Mm? What?" he said while swaying back and forth, obviously still drunk.

Gabe shook his head in disbelief, rushing forward to steady the boy before he fell. "Do you realize who you just kissed? Because if you don't, you're going to hate yourself when you're sober."

"Mmm, Gabe," Parker said softly, trailing his fingers down Gabe's side to rest on his hip. "Kiss me 'gain."

Gabe shuddered in disbelief. "You don't know what you're saying, you're still drunk!"

"No, I make more sense like this," Parker slurred.

"Sure," Gabe said, rolling his eyes. "Come on Parker, be serious! We've got to get you to bed before someone finds us he—"

"No, don't leave me alone!" Parker interrupted, clinging to Gabe's arm. "Take me with you!"

"But… people from other houses aren't allowed in each other's common rooms!"

"So what? Take me with you," Parker whispered against Gabe's ear.

Gabe shuddered as he felt the other boy's breath ghost across his cheek. "F-fine. But only because you're too drunk to be left alone."

"Yay," Parker said dreamily, "I always wanted you to take me to Gryffindor tower, ever since that time in third year when I had that dream where you and I…"

"Parker?" Gabe said, cutting him off gently.

"Whatissit?" he answered.

"Stop babbling, you're going to get us caught!"

"Calm down, you're being annoying," Parker said airily.

So Gabe just crossed his fingers and shook his head as he began to guide Parker up the stairs for the beginning of their long trek to the seventh floor. Just their luck, after going up the first flight, they heard footsteps and distant voices coming into the Hall. Unfortunately, they were perfectly visible from the balcony on the second floor, and if one were to look up, they'd be able to see one very guilty-looking student, as well as one very drunk-looking one.

Thankfully, the people coming into the Hall were absorbed in a conversation; therefore they were distracted so they didn't immediately hear Parker's drunken babble. However, as they got closer, the sound of Parker's voice dropped into earshot, and Gabe heard a distinct falter in one of the voices as it went on with its speech.

"Parker, shut up!" Gabe hissed, trying to clamp his hand over Parker's mouth to stem the flow of words.

Parker merely giggled, touching his tongue to the palm of Gabe's hand so Gabe would yank it away, which he did. Once the hand was removed, Parker just continued with his nonsensical babble. "And _then _ when I was twelve years old, my father told me I should get a broomstick…"

So, Gabe did the only thing he could think of: he pressed his lips to Parker's, effectively shutting him up.

While Parker was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, leaning into it with his eyes closed, Gabe was keeping an eye on the floor below. Apparently, he had chosen the exact right moment to kiss Parker, for immediately afterwards, the two on the lower level stopped talking, and were now both looking around suspiciously. The owners of the voices were none other than Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape (still the Potions teacher).

After a moment of silence, Professor McGonagall turned to Snape, a questioning look on her face. "Did you hear something?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, I did," Snape said, equally suspicious. At the moment, their backs were turned to the balcony Gabe and Parker were on, but Gabe realized just in time that they were about to turn around and see them._ 'Oh SHIT.' _ He thought frantically, trying to think of what he could do.

He turned his attention back to Parker, who was still kissing him with fervor. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He applied the smallest amount of pressure to Parker's shoulders, and that did it. They both toppled noiselessly to the ground, so that the banister on the balcony completely hid them from view.

_'Thank God,' _Gabe thought, relief flooding his emotions. Suddenly, his musings were turned from their almost-disastrous encounter; back to the boy he was still kissing, because things were definitely starting to get out of hand.

Parker was no longer just kissing him, but _groping _ him. One of his hands was resting on the curve of Gabe's ass, every once in a while pressing down to push Gabe's hips against his own. His other hand was snaking its way beneath Gabe's shirt, teasing the flesh of his stomach with fleeting touches. This brought Gabe's attention to a protruding… _something _ that was pressing up against his thigh. And he was pretty damn sure Parker didn't have his wand with him.

This was all realized within a two-second span, and once it _was _ realized, Gabe abruptly broke the kiss and jumped away. "What was_ that?_" he hissed, as quietly as he could while still communicating the fact that he was scared shitless.

"Why did you stop?" Parker complained, crawling across the floor to settle himself in Gabe's lap.

"I… um…" Gabe was slowly becoming less and less coherent as Parker began to stroke the inside of his thigh with purposeful fingers. He groaned in frustration and anger at his body for betraying him, as he felt himself begin to grow hard.

"What's wrong?" Parker purred, moving his hand closer and closer to the prominent bulge in Gabe's robes. "Would you like me to stop?" Parker stopped moving his hand and started to get off Gabe's lap.

"You fucking _tease_," Gabe growled, grabbing Parker by the forearms, tilting his head sideways, and planting a purposeful kiss on his lips.

Parker instantly melted into the kiss again, leaning forward until Gabe was knocked completely to the floor. Parker straddled his hips, and allowed himself to fall flush against Gabe's chest, grinding his hips every so often.

Parker let out a predatory grunt and began sucking on Gabe's neck insistently. Gabe bucked his hips upward and they met Parker's, causing a sensational amount of friction.

"I think we should take this upstairs," Gabe panted, shying away from Parker's touch.

"Unnhh," was all Parker could say, trying to press himself against Gabe again. Apparently, it wasn't such a smart move to speak, because the attention of the two teachers was caught once more by the noise.

Through a break in the banister, Gabe was able to see that their steps had once again halted, and they were turning around to face the balcony again. "Okay, I definitely heard something," McGonagall muttered as Snape nodded in agreement. They began to make their way towards the staircase. Parker and Gabe were trapped.

If they were to stand up and run up the stairs further, McGonagall and Snape would see them, but if they were to stay there, they would stumble across the two boys laying on top of each other.

At this point, the Professors were beginning to mount the staircase, so Gabe had a few moments in which he could stand up without being seen. He took a chance and peered over the top of the banister. To his surprise, he saw a broomstick resting against one of the walls.

"Gabe, wha—"

"Shut _up, _Parker!" Gabe mouthed to the other boy.

Carefully pulling his wand out of the pocket of his robes, he poked the tip above the ledge of the banister. "Accio broomstick!" he whispered, sending the broomstick floating in his direction.

The voices were coming closer. As they were on a spiral staircase, now was one of the rare occasions that the teachers wouldn't be able to see them. They didn't have enough time to _run _up the stairs, but flying… that was a different story entirely.

Gabe mounted the broom quickly, and hurriedly pulled Parker on after him. Parker giggled and slipped his hands around Gabe's waist, holding him tight and resting his chin on Gabe's shoulder. Just as Gabe was about to kick off the ground, he felt something wet attach itself to his neck.

"Arrgh!" he yelped while kicking off, launching them into the air. Just as they zipped around one of the corners, the Professors reached the landing they had been on not five seconds ago.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here…" Snape muttered in frustration.

"So it may seem…" McGonagall agreed. They then shrugged simultaneously, and began to descend the staircase.

Gabe let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, then turned to Parker to make sure he was all right. Parker was staring at him dreamily, his mouth still attached to Gabe's neck. Gabe rolled his eyes at the ludicrousness of the situation, gliding to the floor and gently dismounting the broom. He pulled Parker off after him, and propped the (quite useful) broomstick against the wall. "Let's go," he whispered, taking Parker's hand.

Parker bit down on his fist to keep himself from laughing, and followed Gabe up the stairs. Once they reached the seventh floor, they were faced with a difficulty: how were they going to get Parker in there without being noticed? The common room was sure to be swarming with seventh years that just returned from the party and were too wired to go to sleep just yet.

"Wait here," Gabe whispered to Parker, guiding him behind a statue. "I'll be back in a minute."

Gabe whispered the password to the Fat Lady, entering Gryffindor common room.

Once he was in and had shut the portrait, he looked around at what his classmates were… doing. Mack was sprawled across one of the couches, his mouth hanging open and great snores coming out. Apparently _he _was too tired to make it to bed.

Surprisingly, several younger students were still awake, either laughing or making disgusted faces as they watched Lief and Rama make out on one of the other couches.

Gabe rolled his eyes at the display. _'They could be a bit more discreet about the whole thing…' _ he thought with slight disgust. It was quite weird to watch your brother make out with your best friend.

Once he walked past them, however, they broke apart, noticing his presence. "Er… sorry mate," Rama muttered, moving away from Lief, who was trying to kiss him again.

"Why are you sorry? Just, don't do that in public anymore, okay?" the two nodded guiltily, getting off the couch (apparently to find somewhere more… _private _ to continue with their former activities).

Gabe sighed in relief at their retreating forms—it would be much easier to do what he needed to do with them out of the way. However, when they first started to mount the stairs, Rama froze. "Wait a minute…" he muttered, walking back over to Gabe.

"What's that on your neck?" Rama asked, touching the red spot on Gabe's right side.

"Uh…" Gabe winced internally. That was one of the hickeys Parker had just given him! He flushed red in embarrassment.

"Gabe, do you have a girlfriend?" Lief asked curiously, he himself walking towards Gabe to examine the love bite.

"No…" Gabe said nervously.

"A boyfriend, then?" Rama asked.

"I wouldn't say that…"

"If you don't want to tell us, fine," Rama said, turning on his heel. "Let us know when you're ready. Oh, and I know what you're up to, Gabe. Just… don't do it on _my _ bed, okay?"

Gabe paled at the thought. Everything was moving way too fast! After Rama and Lief had left to go into the third year's dormitories, Gabe dashed up the stairs to his own dorm room. He nervously rummaged through one of his trunks, pulling out a sheet of silvery material.

It was the Invisibility Cloak that his dad had given him when he turned eleven. Apparently, Gabe's grandfather had left it for his father, and Harry was just continuing with the tradition, passing it on to his own son. It really came in quite handy at times.

Slipping the Invisibility Cloak on, Gabe made his way back down the stairs and outside the common room. He found Parker leaning up against the statue where he had left him minutes before, staring at his feet and whistling to himself. Gabe clamped an invisible hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and reached his other hand forward to grab Parker's arm.

"Arrgh!" Parker yelped, jumping about a foot in the air. Gabe let out a loud laugh and simultaneously flung the cloak over the other boy.

"Oh, issyou," Parker mumbled, still in a daze.

"Yup. Shall we get a move on?"

Parker nodded, but then realized Gabe couldn't see him. "Yes." He then groped around to find Gabe's arm, wrapping his own arms around it.

They crept into Gryffindor tower, and then up to the seventh year dormitories, trying to make as little noise as possible. Of course, Parker was still drunk, so that wasn't so easy. If Gabe so much as coughed, he would burst out into a fit of giggles. It was quite annoying, really.

Gabe pushed Parker onto his bed, falling on it after him, and yanking the hangings shut. After casting off the Invisibility Cloak, Gabe performed a silencing charm on his bed.

Parker looked up at Gabe expectantly. "What now?" Gabe asked fearfully. In response, Parker lunged forward and started kissing Gabe senseless.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Parker woke up with a terrible hangover. His head hurt like hell, and he feared that if he moved, he'd probably vomit. But perhaps the worst part of it all was that the last thing he remembered was drinking a few shots of vodka…

Parker shuddered. He was really cold, for some reason. Well, maybe it had to do with the fact that he wasn't wearing anything, hm? But there was another, very warm, body lying next to him that was heating him up a bit.

Wait a minute… he was naked… and there was somebody else in his bed…

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

The person next to Parker began to stir. They were completely hidden by the covers; even their head was buried underneath. Parker couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl.

Finally, the other occupant of the bed pulled the covers off their head. Off of _his _ head. It was a boy then. And it was…

"Oh my _God_. Malfoy-Potter, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Huh? Oh, g'morning, Parker," Gabe yawned, turning over and looking at the other boy.

"Y—you're not wearing anything!" Parker gasped, too shocked to realize how stupid he sounded.

"Well, no, I'm not." Gabe said, one eyebrow raised. "Then again, what we did last night didn't require any clothes…"

Parker paled considerably at that, and then blushed when he realized what Gabe was implying. "Wh—what?"

"Oh, you weren't embarrassed _at all _last night when you were begging me to _fuck you_."

"Ah, stop it!" Parker said, covering his ears and shutting his eyes.

Gabe looked at him for a few moments, getting more confused by the second. "Wait… you mean you _really _ don't remember last night?" When Parker shook his head, Gabe's face fell. "I should have known." He said miserably, hanging his head in shame, "There was no way you'd do… _that _ while you were sober…"

"Did we really…? And, I wanted to…?"

"Yes," Gabe said quickly, meeting Parker's eyes.

"Uhm, this is awkward. D'you think you could get out of my bed?"

"This is _my _bed, Parker," Gabe said, smiling mischievously.

"Aargh," Parker muttered, burying his face in his hands. Once he recovered slightly, he rummaged through the covers for his clothes and began to put them on. After he finished dressing himself, he got up from the bed, only to stagger as he stood up straight.

"Ah, thanks a lot, it's going to hurt to sit for at least a week," Parker moaned miserably, "What did you do to me last night!"

Gabe merely grinned sheepishly, but his smile instantly turned to a frown as Parker began to walk away. "Where are you going?" he cried after him.

"Back to Slytherin," Parker answered, not looking back.

"But…!"

Parker sighed and turned around. "Listen, Gabriel," he said quietly with a pained look in his eyes. "Last night… I was drunk, okay? Nothing could possibly come out of this… it just wouldn't work."

Gabe's eyes started to fill with tears, but he looked down so Parker wouldn't see. "But… it worked for my fathers…"

"I'm sorry," Parker whispered, walking out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

When Gabe arrived at breakfast, his sadness was long gone, and replaced by anger. He stormed over to the Slytherin table as soon as he entered the room, drawing many confused stares from around him. 

"Listen, Parker," he growled, banging his hands on the table in front of the other boy. Parker winced, but looked up at him. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I find it hard to believe that you want to forget what happened. You were begging me to kiss you last night, you know that?"

"I told you already, it wouldn't work!" Parker hissed, throwing wary glances around the room, and glaring at anyone who dared to stare at them.

"Since when have _you _ cared what works and what doesn't work? You're not acting like yourself. I say we'll _make _it work. I'm not okay with one night stands."

"Please, just leave me alone," Parker begged, looking around the room again.

"No." And with that, Gabe pressed his lips up against Parker's, and surprisingly, nobody looked too shocked at this new revelation.

At first, Parker didn't kiss back, but when he practically _felt _ Gabe pleading with him, he finally responded, kissing back with full force.

When they broke apart, Parker stared into the depths of Gabe's eyes, trying to determine whether he was sincere about this. Finally, he answered.

"Okay."

Gabe smiled broadly, and was about to lean in for another kiss when he heard someone behind him distinctly clearing their throat. "Wha—" he said indignantly, turning around.

He saw his dad looking at him with one eyebrow raised and broad smile on his face, obviously proud of his son, but needing to say something.

"Er…" he said awkwardly, "five points from Slytherin… and Gryffindor… for unnecessary public display of affection."

"Dad!" Gabe complained, however still smiling.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, leaning in closer to his son, "I'm just doing this because Professor Snape looks like he's about to throw up, and I'm sure his punishment would be _much _ worse…"

From far away, Gabe could hear Professor Snape muttering something along the lines of, "Not again! Bloody gay Gryffindors… disgrace to the Slytherin name, that one… first Draco, now Parker… Bloody hell!"

**(The End)**


End file.
